


【盾冬】夭寿啦 九头蛇管理员反水啦

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 小甜饼/一发完/沙雕风沙雕文 非常沙雕 OOC全部是我的mcu背景私设九头蛇没让冬哥干那些糟心事 just洗脑了养着朗姆洛为冬日战士管理员（妈粉）设定叉泽/鹰寡提及 注意避雷—————————————————————————————
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	【盾冬】夭寿啦 九头蛇管理员反水啦

当弗瑞把布洛克·朗姆洛带到复仇者大厦，并表示“哈喽各位，交叉骨以后就是你们哥们儿了。”的时候，美国队长没有想到事情会发展到现在这一步。

看着冬日战士又又又又一次在饭桌上自觉主动的坐在朗姆洛旁边，美国队长第四次掰断了手里的筷子。

事情还要从几周前说起。

01

九头蛇训练基地。

“操他的皮尔斯是不是脑子进了水，他就眼睁睁的看着冬兵被那个金发的傻大个带走了？”朗姆洛气的一脚踢飞了一把金属椅子在空旷的训练室吼道。

出差一周的前冬兵管理员朗姆洛回来后发现他的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。

好好的管理员被迫下岗了。

手里提着的出差专门买回来的高级牛奶以后也没人喂了。

包子脸以后也没法吸——，咳不是，冬兵的训练以后也不用做了。

朗姆洛颓然的一屁股坐在地上，不可言说的悲伤涌上心头。

“有本事你抢回来，在这哭哭啼啼的像个娘们有什么屁用，我说你是给冬兵当保姆当上瘾了么，啧啧，看不出来。”

路（专）过（程）的（来看的）泽莫白眼翻上了天，顺便给了地上趴着的朗姆洛一脚。

“你说得对！抢回来！”朗姆洛一激灵从地上弹了起。

泽莫：不是…我没……这个意思……fuck！

02

拿着偷来的机密文件，在协助神盾局炸掉了几个九头蛇的武器库后，号称自己已经反水的布洛克朗姆洛如愿以偿的住进了复仇者大厦。

管理员见冬兵。

老乡见老乡，两眼泪汪汪。

“你看见朗姆洛看冬兵的眼神了吗，”山姆扭过头悄悄和娜塔莎耳语，“我瘆得慌。”

“我感觉队长身边的气压可以冻冰棍了，”娜塔莎点点头，余光撇了撇眉头皱的像麻花的美国队长，“啊哈，七十年的陈醋要开瓶了。”

03

“一会去训练吧，顺便给你看看我做的训练计划，你肯定喜欢。”朗姆洛给冬兵的杯子倒满橙汁。

冬兵点点头，自然的从朗姆洛的盘子里卷走了一叉子意面。

这一切都被美国队长一直偷偷盯着的四倍试听给捕捉的清清又楚楚明明又白白真真又切切！

之前双人训练都是和自己一起的！

面都是叉的自己盘子里的！

美国队长悲愤的狠狠叉了一块土豆吃。

son of bitch。是大蒜。

04

在第五十七次无意间经过冬兵的训练室后，美国队长终于发现朗姆洛正鬼鬼祟祟的蹲在巴基的身前。

“不行…嘶……太紧了…朗姆洛…”

“没事，一会就适应了。”

“住嘴！呸，住手！你们在干什么！”

美国队长推门咆哮。

“呃，朗姆洛在帮我紧腿上的负重带，比较有利于训练，”冬兵转头面无表情的说，“Steve，怎么了？”

“没……没事，你们…你们继续，我先走了。”

美国队长顶着一颗西红柿讪讪离开。

05

下楼的时候正好碰到了克林特正在签收一个巨大的快递——快递比克林特还高出一头。

美国队长帮他一起搬回了卧室，“这是什么？”

“蜡烛和花还有什么别的，嘘，别告诉nat，这是我给她准备的惊喜。”

“惊喜？”

“下周是圣诞节了，我打算约她去游乐场，顺便求婚，戒指我都买好了。”

“求婚？！”

同克林特分别后，美国队长觉得受到了打击。

人家都要求婚了。

而自己的……自己的那谁还没想起来自己是谁。

为什么人和人之间差距，这么大？

06

可能是圣诞节快到了，纽约的恐怖袭击案件多了起来，美国队长忙的昏天黑地。

要不是今天收到了博物馆邮寄过来的两张入场门票——在一周前预订的，他几乎差点忘了明天就是圣诞节。

美国队长站在冬日战士的卧室门前，手里攥着两张票，他在心里紧张的做着预演。

直接问他明天有没有事会不会很奇怪？巴基会喜欢博物馆吗？

现在已经十点半了他应该睡着了吧，都怪弗瑞非得让自己写完报告才走，美国队长懊恼的撸着后脑勺的头发。

啊，他几乎忘了朗姆洛，巴基肯定已经约好了和朗姆洛一起过圣诞节吧，毕竟对失忆后的巴基来说朗姆洛要比美国队长熟悉的多。

美国队长失落的慢慢收回了要敲门的手，他刚要转身离开门却打开了，是冬兵，“Steve？有什么事吗？”

“噢没什么，你还没睡吗？”他下意识把拿着票的手藏在身后。

“有点渴了，出来拿水，”冬兵疑惑的盯着美国队长藏在身后的手，他打开冰箱倒了杯牛奶，“你也还没睡吗？”

“这就，这就，没什么事我先走了。”

可能是转身转的太急了，两只脚打着麻花的把美国队长绊着摔倒在了地上——摔倒在冬日战士眼前。

冬兵捡起脚边的两张票。博物馆的入场券，日期是明天。

他看着手里的票，“你明天要去博物馆吗，这个参观活动我之前也看到了，感觉很有趣，我昨天还——”

“所以你愿意和我一起去吗，明天。”美国队长猛地抬起头，鼓起勇气看着冬日战士。

“啊？”冬兵抬头有点诧异的看着他。

“呃抱歉…或许你已经和朗姆洛约好了是吧，毕竟你们关系那么好，没关系，我本来就是打算自己去看的…我先…”

“没有，我愿意和你一起去，我之前也想订这个票来着，可惜晚了卖光了。”

“那朗姆洛怎么办……没关系吗？”

“朗姆洛早就回去了啊？你不知道吗？”

美国队长用手捂住了脸，这段时间太忙了，他完全没有注意到的确已经有一段时间没见到朗姆洛了。

“九头蛇内部给他发了什么消息，我也没看清，好像是说再不回去什么等身手办都给他扔了之类的，我也没太听懂，但朗姆洛好像很着急，收到消息当天下午就和弗瑞打了招呼走了。”冬兵抽出了一张票，把另一张放回了美国队长的手里，“那么明早见。”

“好…明早见…晚安。”

“晚安。”

————————————————————————————

泽莫：看到图片里的冬兵手办了吗？今晚十二点之前没见到你的影子这些东西我全都上交皮尔斯。

————————————————————————————

END


End file.
